


So Pretty When You Cry

by Somebodys_Nightmare



Series: Every Waking Moment You Spend With Me (I'm in Ecstasy) [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, F/M, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trying to Stay Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_Nightmare/pseuds/Somebodys_Nightmare
Summary: After keeping her waiting, Cloud shows Tifa who is in control.Freak Week Entry #2.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Every Waking Moment You Spend With Me (I'm in Ecstasy) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978219
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	So Pretty When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Freak Week! This is my second entry. The prompts used for this one are: Handcuffs, Blindfold, Trying to Stay Quiet, and Orgasm Denial. Enjoy!

She’d been waiting for him for hours, where he’d left her kneeling at the foot of the bed, hands cuffed in front of her, eyes blindfolded, mouth gagged with silk. He’d whispered something sweet, running his fingertips between her legs and over her clit, before disappearing.

She heard the door open and close, anticipating his approach, hoping this was not a  hoax. He moved silently into the room.

“Tifa,” he crooned, kneeling behind her. “Have you been behaving?”

Tifa nodded as he slipped his hand between her thighs, finding her sodden.

“Hm, I don’t think so. You’re soaked.”

Cloud’s hands snaked across her front, trailing her clit, her belly, her breasts, leaning in to  bite at her neck.

“Up, and bend over,” his whisper was  wicked against her ear. “I’m gonna fuck you until you cry.”

Tifa whimpered, rising to her feet, leaning over the bed, Cloud shoving her face-down, his hand around her throat, her cuffed wrists above her head.

“Don’t make a sound,” Cloud commanded,  chilling her to the bone, “And don’t come until I give you permission. If you come before I say, I’m gonna punish you. And it’s gonna hurt.”

Tifa almost sobbed, but she held back, afraid to test him. She heard his zipper open, kneeing her thighs apart. His hands slid to her waist, running across her bottom, spreading her apart, exposing her arousal. He swiped his thumb across her clit, and she bucked back against him.

She felt the tip of his cock at her entrance, sliding through her wetness until he was buried inside her. She began to drool over the sides of the silk gag as he moved inside her mercilessly, driving in deep with every thrust, slamming against a sensitive strip of her farthest wall.

The back of her throat hurt with the effort it took to remain silent, and she almost cried when Cloud began to pound her with a punishing pace, fucking her pussy harder than she could ever remember him handling her.

Tears pooled the corners of her eyes as she felt the coil in her belly, the rising ache reaching her spinal cord. 

“Don’t you dare come,” Cloud warned, throttling into her, her arousal leaking streaks across the backs of her thighs. 

He pulled her up so her back was flush against his chest, and he tore away her blindfold and gag before reaching down to rub circles over her clit, still pumping inside of her.

“You can come,” he growled after long, agonizing moments, and Tifa finally released moans and cries that were trapped in her throat, him still petting and fucking her from behind until lightning struck a cloudburst inside of her, and she eclipsed with a wail, tears running down her face.

Cloud painted her insides with a groan, turning her and forcing her to lay back on the bed. She looked up at him, chest heaving, and he reached down to wipe tears from her cheeks.

“You’re so pretty when you cry.”


End file.
